


When a Slytherin befriends a Ravenclaw...

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Kids, First Meetings, Fluff, Harry Potter Crossover Boot Camp Challenge, Hogswatch, Hogwarts, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: "You challenged me to a duel the other day, don't you remember?"Unfortunately, Luo Binghe remembered it well: he did it out of exasperation and believing he was solving his problems. But he had only challenged Ming Fan, not even his friends.A first-year student versus five third-year students who are more experienced in spells.It didn't take a genius to know how it was going to end.There were days when Luo Binghe preferred the orphanage to Hogwarts.[....]In Binghe's opinion, the Gryffindors were a group of bullies who harassed students because they were the golden boys, and even professors gave them points.[....]"Get ready to...""Expelliarmus!"Well, someone who took his side was there.The wands fell from the hands of the Gryffindors, and a Ravenclaw student came close to Luo Binghe. He was the cutest person Binghe had ever seen. Sure, he had messy hair and the look of someone who hadn't slept well in a long time, but he had an intense gaze and eyes greener than the grass of the Hogwarts lawn.“Aren't you ashamed? You blame a smaller student than you! Is this the behavior of the House of the brave? "
Relationships: Luò Bīnghé & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Luò Bīnghé/Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Míng Fān & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū
Series: Mòxiāng Tóngxiù's Novels Hogwarts Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987867
Comments: 16
Kudos: 287





	When a Slytherin befriends a Ravenclaw...

"Hey, beast. Where do you think you're going?" Ming Fan and his friends stood in front of him with wands in hand.

"You challenged me to a duel the other day, don't you remember?"

Unfortunately, Luo Binghe remembered it well: he did it out of exasperation and believing he was solving his problems. But he had only challenged Ming Fan, not even his friends.A first-year student versus five third-year students who are more experienced in spells.

It didn't take a genius to know how it was going to end.

There were days when Luo Binghe preferred the orphanage to Hogwarts.

Don't get it wrong, the orphanage was a terrible place, but at least the nuns didn't treat him like he was the Antichrist. 

Binghe's housemates hated him, as if his very existence was an insult to them. Was it because Luo Binghe was a Muggle-born? Slytherin was the most traditional House, and among its students were mostly members of pureblood families.

Why he was in that House was a mystery.

The sorting hat had said he was ambitious and eager for glory. Why did those have to be negative characteristics? The Gryffindors also always tried to show off, yet they were considered the heroes of the school.

In Binghe's opinion, the Gryffindors were a group of bullies who harassed students because they were the golden boys, and even professors gave them points. 

From his first day, various Gryffindors students had begun to torment him, primarily Ming Fan. What the hell had he done to deserve it? 

Luo Binghe didn't have a moment of peace, and no one took his side because they thought he deserved all their bullying.

"Get ready to..."

"Expelliarmus!"

Well, someone who took his side was there.

The wands fell from the hands of the Gryffindors, and a Ravenclaw student came close to Luo Binghe. He was the cutest person Binghe had ever seen. Sure, he had messy hair and the look of someone who hadn't slept well in a long time, but he had an intense gaze and eyes greener than the grass of the Hogwarts lawn.

“Aren't you ashamed? You blame a smaller student than you! Is this the behavior of the House of the brave? "

"Shen Qingqiu, do you know who he is?" one of Ming Fan's friends asked. “He is the son of the butcher of Wen Ruohan! He has the same name as his father!"

"It is a case of homonymy. Do you think a devotee of purity of blood could ever have an affair with a Muggle?"

"No, but..."

"Another word, Ming Fan, and I'll go and tell my father everything. How many points do you think it will take away from you? It would be a shame to lose, like, a hundred, you have the advantage to get the house cup. "

Ming Fan blanched: he was an idiot, but even Ming Fan knew that all of his housemates would hate him if he compromised their victory.

The Gryffindor shrugged and walked away, yelling for the others to follow him. When they were alone, Shen Qingqiu asked him, “Are you okay? Didn't they make you some curse? "

“I'm okay. Thank you - Luo Binghe licked his chapped lips - Why did you help me? " 

"Why didn't I have to do it?"

"Everyone hates me."

"No, they are afraid of you. Sadly, you have the same name as a dark wizard who was defeated a long time ago. And since you look alike, they think you're his son. Nonsense, of course."

 _But it doesn't help that you're a Slytherin_. The wizard hadn't said it, but they both knew it was part of everyone's fear.

"What did this dark wizard do to be feared so much?"

"He tore apart Muggle-born students and teachers."

"Eh?" 

Shen Qingqiu, "You don't know much about what happened in the wizarding world, do you?" 

"I didn't even know magic existed before I got here."

"Understandable. But being afraid of you is like being afraid of a puppy. " Binghe didn't know whether to consider it an insult or not. When in doubt, he replied, “ One day I may become evil. It seems to be the common fate of all Slytherins. "

“Still with that story? Merlin was a Slytherin and is considered the greatest wizard of all time. It is not the House you belong to that says who you are, but the choices you make. You choose who you will become, not an old magic hat. "

Luo Binghe's eyes widened. It was the most reasonable thing anyone had said since coming here. 

"Don't you think I'll become a dark wizard?"

"Do you want to become one?"

"No, I don't want to, - he answered confidently - I don't know what I want to do when I grow up, but I certainly don't want to dismember people." 

Unless it was Ming Fan, but Luo Binghe decided to keep that thought to himself.

Shen Qingqiu smiled, “Perfect. You will not become a dark wizard. Problem solved. Now, I'm sorry, but I have to go and help Hagrid with the Hippogriffs. They are quite shy and fear that there may be accidents during the next Care of Magical Creatures class. "

"Hippogriffs?"

“Haven't you ever seen one? We have to fix it. Come with me." 

The Ravenclaw took him by the hand and dragged him along, babbling for hours about the majesty of magical animals and how proud the Hippogriffs were. Luo Binghe didn't understand many of the things he was saying, but he liked hearing the sound of Qingqiu's voice. He was passionate!

Perhaps, Binghe had found a reason to love Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> -Luo Binghe, 11 years old.  
> -Shen Qingqiu, 13 years old.  
> -Ming Fan, 13 years old. 
> 
> \- Shen Qingqiu is a nerd who loves magical creatures, from the most harmless to the deadliest.


End file.
